


Waking Up

by 115Master



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Drinking, Getting Together, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Threesome - F/M/M, bisexual Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Waking up to your girlfriend and boyfriend is definitely a good start to Hiccup’s morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something my imaginative mind cooked up for all you Hiccstrid fans.

Cool, crisp morning air filtered into Hiccup’s bedroom, not that it bothered him. Even in the summer, it was rather cool on Dragon’s Edge. Plus, being in bed with his girlfriend really helped keep the cold nights at bay. Hiccup’s eyes were drawn to her beautiful face as her marvelous sky blue eyes opened slowly, staring back into his forest green.

Both teens smiled as Astrid snuggled closer into her boyfriend’s warm embrace, sighing in bliss as her breasts pressed against his lean and slightly muscled torso. Both became aware of their other boyfriend when a pair of arms wrapped around Hiccup’s waist as someone moaned tiredly, his face nuzzling into the back of Hiccup’s neck. “Is it morning already?”

Astrid leaned over Hiccup and kissed their shared boyfriend’s neon red hair, causing his equally red eyes to flutter open as Wreav smiled at them both. “You two are always so mushy after a wild night.” Hiccup turned in Wreav’s hold and kissed him softly, pulling him closer. “You’re not exactly one to complain. You certainly weren’t last night.” Astrid watched Hiccup climb out of bed, both her and Wreav’s eyes drawn to his attractive body.

“Hey, don’t forget about me, big guy.” Wreav rolled his eyes but politely kissed Astrid’s soft lips all the same. “And you say we’re mushy?” Hiccup had already attached his prosthetic and was pulling on his undergarments as Wreav got up and stretched, his back audibly cracking. “One of us has to be. You did a number on me last night. Which is why I usually top you.”

Astrid was busy fixing her hair before pulling on her clothes. “You gotta admit, you’re not that bad being in the middle, Wreav.” Wreav was putting on his clothes before helping Hiccup with his leather armor. “That’s only because I’m bigger than Hiccup and he has a total size kink.” Wreav laughed at the blush on Hiccup’s cheeks before he smirked at the challenge. “At least I’m not a screamer when I’m the one getting the dicking.”

Wreav gasped before narrowing his eyes. “Take that back.” Astrid merely shook her head at her boyfriends’ antics. Which is how every morning started around here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the daily lives of the Edge’s biggest couple, and how they came to be together.

Living on the Edge was Wreav’s way of living in paradise. Living on the Edge with a girlfriend and boyfriend was ever better. Ever since the Riders took him and his Skrill, Thunderstrike in, Wreav quickly took a liking to the group, even falling in love with both Hiccup and Astrid after almost a full year. Of course, that wasn’t the only benefit of living on Dragon’s Edge.

Fishlegs was a fountain of knowledge on all things dragon-related. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were always amusing to Wreav with their endless list of pranks and jokes. Snotlout was able to help him build his own hut, as well as teach him a few lessons on stitching. Heather was both a profound warrior and an excellent cook, and Wreav was able to share some culinary tips with her. Astrid was always there to help Wreav train in hand-to-hand combat, and was always boosting Wreav’s confidence. And Hiccup...well...

Hiccup was a constant uplifting thought in Wreav’s mind. Whenever the redhead felt down, Hiccup would be there for Wreav to lean on, share his thoughts, even comfort him when he had a bad day. But over time, he felt a growing sensation in his chest whenever Hiccup or Astrid was nearby, more so when both were in the same room.

Which, of course, soon led Wreav to finally conclude what his problem was: he was in love with both of them. And one night, just after dinner, he finally mustered the courage to talk to them. “Hey, Hiccup?” The auburn looked up from his plate of salmon bones and nodded almost immediately, that smile already sending butterflies into Wreav’s stomach.

“What’s up, Wreav?” The redhead took a deep breath before standing up. “Can I talk to you and Astrid outside for a second?” Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before standing up and following Wreav out of the clubhouse and into the cool evening air. Astrid stood next to Hiccup, hips cocked to one side, like usual, a friendly smirk on her face. “What’s up?” Wreav rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, already feeling nervous.

“I...I know I’ve been saying thanks for taking me and my dragon in a lot lately. But...I feel like I can’t make it known as well as before anymore...y’know?” Hiccup stepped forward, putting his hands on the redhead’s shoulders, looking into his eyes with those beautiful forest-green orbs. “Wreav, it’s okay. We know you’re still kind of adjusting but it’s no trou-“

Wreav was tired of this same speech coming from Hiccup’s mouth, so he decided to shut him up in the best way that came to mind: by closing the distance, screwing his eyes shut, and crashing his lips into Hiccup’s for all but a second before pulling back, a dark blush on his face as both Hiccup and Astrid were too stunned to form any coherent words, let alone thoughts.

Wreav took a step back, already regretting his decision. “I’m sorry, it’s just...you gave me and Thunderstrike everything, and I just felt it was needed to express how grateful I really am to you guys and, I know I’m rambling, but I really like you both. And just standing around not doing anything about it has been driving me batshit crazy!”

Wreav was only able to turn around halfway before he heard Astrid’s voice. “No kiss for me?” Wreav stared wide-eyed at the blonde warmaiden, shaking his head as she stepped forward, pressing her soft and beautiful lips to his, completely catching Wreav by surprise before pulling back, both her and Hiccup smiling at him. “I don’t understand...you’re not upset?” Hiccup stepped over, wrapping his arms around both Astrid and Wreav, holding them close.

“Of course not. In fact, we were actually going to ask you if you wanted to be our boyfriend. Guess you beat us to it.” Wreav could barely comprehend what was happening when he felt Hiccup’s lips press against his own, tilting his head to deepen to kiss before pulling back, a faint blush on his freckled cheeks. Wreav simply narrowed his eyes at them both. “Ruff and Tuff put you two up to this, didn’t they?”

“We did no such thing!” All three turned to see said twins, along with the other riders standing in the doorway, all with amused looks on their faces. “Honestly, if we knew you liked A and H so much, we would’ve painted it on your back when you weren’t even looking!” “Something for next time, dear brother.” Wreav shook his head, grabbing the back of Hiccup’s neck and pulling him in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss, both boys moaning softly into each other’s mouths as Fishlegs squealed in delight, Ruff and Tuff cheered, Snotlout made a sound akin to gagging, and Heather laughed with joy, while Astrid merely giggled before kissing both Wreav’s and Hiccup’s cheeks before all the riders decided to go back inside to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little way of celebrating Hiccup and Astrid adding Wreav into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter will contain smut. You’ve been warned!

Hiccup and Astrid all but pulled Wreav into Hiccup’s hut, Toothless, Stormfly and Thunderstrike following their riders close behind. Of course, the three riders were a caught in a fit of laughs and giggles, having drank a bit too much mead. Of course, this was because Snotlout had challenged everyone to a drinking contest, which ended up with Wreav and Hiccup being the two guys left and the both of them, as well as Astrid all stumbling together to Hiccup’s hut, constantly giggling and muttering silly comments.

“Hiccup. Has anyone ever told you that your legs are sexy?” Hiccup turned in Wreav’s hold, his eyes glazed as he smiled. “Nah. They’re usually too busy looking at my face. Or my arms. Or my ass!” Astrid giggled, her hands patting his ass softly. “It is a nice ass, babe.” Hiccup blushed and hiccuped before kissing the edge of Astrid’s mouth sloppily. “Thanks Astrid. You’re the best girlfriend I could ask for. And you.” Hiccup pointed at Wreav and attached his lips to the redhead’s neck, forcing a moan from him.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs? The dragons are right there.” All three looked to their dragons who, with great interest, stared right back with wide, curious eyes. The three riders stumbled up the steps into Hiccup’s room, already losing their various pieces of armor. Hiccup’s leather armor, Astrid’s shoulder pads, Wreav’s Gronkle Iron right pauldron. Soon after, their boots began coming off, followed by their shirts, pants and finally their undergarments, including Hiccup’s prosthetic, leaving all three young adults completely nude.

“You weren’t lying, Astrid. He is sexy.” Hiccup blushed a bit as Astrid pushed him back so he was sitting on the bed, both her and Wreav getting on their knees between his legs, staring at his hardening cock. “And he’s shaved all over. So thoughtful, isn’t he, Astrid?” The redhead nuzzled into Hiccup’s balls lovingly, the brunette moaning into his hand as both his girlfriend and boyfriend smothered his cock with affection.

For said brunette, he was already sensitive enough with just one mouth on him. Two was a bit much, even for him. Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone’s lips wrap around his throbbing erection. Looking down, he was stunned to see Wreav bobbing his head up and down his shaft, his nose burying into the soft, shaved hairs on his pelvis.

”Oh Gods! You’re way too good at this, Wreav!” The redhead merely pulled off of Hiccup’s spit-soaked prick with a lewd pop. “Anything for you, gorgeous. Now, why don’t you roll over so I can give your ass some attention?” Hiccup didn’t need to be told twice as he immediately rolled onto his stomach, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as his and Astrid’s boyfriend spread his freckled ass cheeks.

”What a pretty hole. Wouldn’t you agree, Astrid?” The blonde kneeled next to Wreav and licked her lips at the sight of Hiccup’s pure and untouched anus. “Would you like to do the honors, babe?” The redhead smiled before kissing Astrid softly, taking in the taste of mead on her breath. “I’d like nothing more, m’lady.” With that, Wreav dove in and began licking Hiccup’s asshole, causing the young man to moan uncontrollably at this new and unbearable sensation.

While Wreav was busying himself with eating out Hiccup’s ass, Astrid climbed into bed and sat with her other boyfriend’s head between her legs, his lust-glazed eyes staring up at her before looking back down at her wonderful womanhood. “Go ahead Hiccup. You deserve a reward for being so submissive.” The brunette wasted no more time as he plunged his mouth into her folds and had his way with her delicious pussy, her head thrown back in a soundless moan as his tongue flicked at her clit.

”Oh yes! That’s it, baby!” Soon after, Wreav, after deeming that Hiccup’s hole was wet and loose enough to take him, he reached over to the end table to retrieve the small bottle of clear, scented oil, lathering up his cock with a copious amount before taking the base in his hand while the other held Hiccup’s right hip before, finally, he began to slowly push in, reveling in the feeling of how tight Hiccup’s virgin hole was as it clenched all around his cock.

”Oh Gods!” Wreav let the brunette adjust to his size, staying absolutely still and both he and Astrid rubbed his back until Hiccup started squirming, desperate for that glorious friction. The redhead was more than happy to provide it as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in to the hilt before pulling out and repeating the action repeatedly, forcing Hiccup to arch his back and moan in complete ecstasy each time Wreav’s large cock struck that wonderful bundle of nerves buried deep inside his body.

In what felt like eternity, when in reality it was only about an hour, all three were in a lust-filled haze, with Wreav pistoning in and out of Hiccup’s freckled bubble butt, and Astrid reveling in the feeling of Hiccup’s cock opening her pussy up in all the right ways. Soon enough, all three felt that familiar feeling in their stomachs as their guts began to coil, preparing to climax together.

”Oh Gods! Wreav, I think I’m gonna cum!” Astrid could only nod her agreement as she let out a soft moan as Hiccup pulled out and began stroking his own fluid-soaked cock while Astrid fingered her wet womanhood. A few more rather harsh thrusts straight against his prostate was all Hiccup needed to go over the edge and spilled his seed all over his and Astrid’s hands while Wreav’s balls emptied their load deep into the brunette’s body until, finally, the redhead’s balls were completely empty, leaving a tiny bulge in Hiccup’s stomach.

As Wreav pulled out, all three riders panted heavily in post-orgasmic bliss, both Hiccup and Astrid crawling up to Wreav and cuddling with him as someone else pulled a blanket over them. The trio of young adults looked to see Toothless smiling that same cute toothless smile before he curled up on his stone slab and quickly fell asleep.

”Uh...how long was he watching us?” Both the blonde and the brunette laughed as they snuggled closer to Wreav’s body, their legs entwining as, not long after, they too began to fall asleep. “Hey Wreav?” Wreav turned his head to look at his new boyfriend lovingly, the two of them sharing a soft kiss on the lips. “Next time, I’m topping.” Wreav smiled and gave him another kiss, watching Hiccup fall asleep before he responded softly, “whatever you need, Hiccup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this story. If anyone has any ideas about more involving these three lovebirds, don’t hesitate to provide them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. I’ll probably add a second chapter to this sometime this week or next week.


End file.
